Katrina
Katrina is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Cagayan and Survivor: All Stars. Survivor: Panama Katrina began Survivor: Panama on the green Viveros tribe. She quickly formed a strong alliance of four which included Marina, Domenic and Cody, but they were hoping to include more people to gain a majority. The girls decided to befriend Catherine as a result, whereas the boys brought in Liam. Viveros was the strongest of the original tribes, winning every single immunity challenge they had together. Despite this, the Core Four decided that Liam was a more valuable ally and Catherine was quickly isolated from strategic conversation. This escalated into an argument between Catherine and Domenic as the rest of the tribe watched out. At the Tribe Dissolve, Katrina was placed on the purple Casaya tribe along with her entire Viveros tribe besides Cody. Now on a tribe of thirteen, the Viveros Alliance knew that a majority would require more allies. Like before, Marina and Katrina begun their socialising and quickly established bonds with Bianca and Tison whilst the boys befriended Lana and Erinn. At Casaya's first tribal council, the extended Viveros Alliance voted out Catherine. With power on their side, the eight continued to dominate in the challenges and voted out Natalia. After losing on Day 18, Casaya was told that they would be voting out two people as part of a Double Tribal Council. Katrina was under the impression that Matthew and Rachel, as members of the minority, would be decimated. Though Matthew was the first target, Domenic and Tison felt threatened by Katrina's friendship with Tison and he was blindsided at the second vote. This betrayal continued into their next loss, where Bianca was voted out. Domenic and Liam apologised to the girls, and Lana was unanimously voted out. Through the separation of the Viveros Alliance, Rachel was campaigning hard for the rest of the tribe to turn on Katrina and her allies. This put a huge target on Rachel's back, and she was eliminated at the following tribal council. At this point, the tribes merged and Katrina remained in power when the majority post-switch La Mina and Casaya Alliances joined forces to vote off Sarah. Katrina's Viveros Alliance planned on separating from this voting block to eliminate Alexis. However, Erinn flipped to the post-dissolve La Mina members and Katrina became their first victim. Voting History Survivor: San Juan Del Sur After her appearance in Panama, Katrina returned to the game in Survivor: San Juan Del Sur originally on the orange Coyopa tribe. The Coyopa and Hunahpu tribes had to both go to Tribal Council on Day 3 in a Double Tribal Council. Katrina voted with the majority in sending Mitchell home, followed shortly by Montana. At the Tribe Switch, Katrina was left on Coyopa with Marina, Joel and Thomas. At the first elimination the tribe went to, the original Coyopa's brought in an outsider from Hunahpu to eliminate Skye. A shocking blindside later sent Thomas home before the merge. During the early stages of the merge, Katrina and the post-switch Coyopa seemed to be in danger. Leo was voted out first because of his challenge ability. On Day 23, the social bonds Katrina had appeared too threatening and she was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for her friend, Vanessa to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Philippines In her third attempt, Katrina began Survivor: Philippines on the blue Matsing tribe. She quickly formed an alliance with Domenic, Marina and Jessica. When Matsing and Kalabaw had to go to a Double Tribal Council, Katrina's alliance voted for Natalia for her weakness in the challenge. However, the votes ended in a tie between her and Domenic. At the revote, Natalia was voted out. Jessica was voted out at the next Matsing Tribal Council after Domenic used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself. When Matsing lost again, the votes were tied between Alexander, Marina and Thomas and Alexander was sent home by Katrina's majority alliance. At this point, Katrina was switched into the new Tandang tribe with former tribe mates Marina and Thomas. In a tough situation, the three formed an alliance and were saved when the original Tandang members turned on each other. That, coupled with many immunity wins meant that the power trio made it to the merge. At the second merged tribal council, Domenic was voted out for his strong gameplay. Montana and Tison were also voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol and a Tie-Breaking Revote. At this point, the remaining post-switch Kalabaw's formed a majority alliance and were aiming to target the post-switch Tandang's. Thomas, fearful of his position, flipped on their trio and voted for Marina. However, she used an idol and saved herself, later leading to his elimination. After Thomas was sent home, the majority starting to go for Katrina and Marina. Without winning immunity, Katrina was voted out and sent to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Bianca to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Cagayan Katrina returned to Survivor: Cagayan. She was placed on the green Luzon tribe, labelled a brain for her extreme intelligence. At the first Tribal Councils for the Brains, Katrina was able to make bonds and voted with the majority in sending home Richard and Spencer. The Luzon tribe won the remaining immunity challenges, not having to send someone else home. At the tribe switch, she and Lora moved to the orange Aparri tribe. They only lost one immunity challenge, with Katrina and the other non-original Aparri members sent home Miles. Katrina was able to make the Merge. With safety in numbers, the votes were tied between Liam and Caroline, saving Katrina from elimination. Caroline was voted out that night. This was followed by the remaining post-switch Solana tribe mates excluding Grayson. By the Final Six, Grayson and the other post-switch Aparri members remained. Katrina was then voted out by her original alliance, becoming a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for her fellow brain Lora to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For her strong gameplay and bubbly personality, Katrina was placed on the yellow Saboga tribe of Survivor: All Stars. The women made an alliance to vote out the men. When Saboga lost the first two challenges, Nick and Tucker were sent home. After winning three consecutive challenges, the women had a setback when Shawna quit to see her ill father. Katrina was able to make to the tribe switch. She was sent to the green Mogo Mogo tribe along with her original member Ricardo. Their tribe won the first three immunity challenges until their loss on Day 20. Katrina had an alliance with Ricardo, Karleigh had an alliance with Winston and Hunter and Heron formed a pair out of necessity. The votes were tied between 3 people (Ricardo, Karleigh and Hunter) with 2 votes each. However, Karleigh and Hunter used their Hidden Immunity Idols, sending Ricardo home. Luckily for them, a tribe dissolve occured. Katrina stayed on Mogo Mogo with Karleigh and was reunited with Marina. Fearful of being eliminated, the three girls formed an alliance. When Mogo Mogo lost again, they voted together. Unfortunately, there was a larger alliance and Katrina was voted out on Day 22 in the first of two tribal councils. Voting History Trivia *Marina and Katrina are the first set of twins to compete against each other on Survivor. **They hold the record for the most days played together in a non-Blood vs. Water season, with 37 days on Philippines and the most days across multiple seasons with 108 days. *Katrina is the highest ranking member of the Matsing tribe. *Katrina holds the record with Xenia for the most votes cast against her during All Stars with ten. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways